


Benefits

by cells55



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cells55/pseuds/cells55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy and Danny, going about their pre-bed routines...<br/>Pure fluff, pretty short, for Operation: Tonic Water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits

"Huh..."

Danny paused mid-brush to glance in the mirror; he could just about see her in a pile of bubbles, glasses perched on her nose at an interesting angle. One manicured hand clutched at a medical journal. He didn't know how she managed to successfully combine a relaxing bath with catching up on work reading, but however she managed it, he was impressed. "Get to the part about ancient birthing techniques yet?"

She carried on reading. "This is messed up. We can't go back to the stone ages. It goes against the whole nature of science!" She shook her head, muttering something that sounded like "goddamn midwives..."

He had to admit, this combined two of his favourite things: her, lost in reading; and her, worked up over something. "I could just summarise the article for you, y'know," he offered. "There's gotta be some benefits to having me around."

This stopped her reading, lifting her gaze with a sly smile. "Oh, trust me, there's _plenty_ of benefits."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Lahiri," he smirked.

"It's always there with you around," she sighed, letting her gaze roam freely. She seemed to appreciate his tastefully coordinated outfit of t-shirt and boxers. "And now you've distracted me from my reading."

He turned to face her, leaning against the sink. "That was never my intention."

"It never is, but somehow you manage it anyway."

"I can't help it," he shrugged innocently. "I was born this way."

"Okay, Lady Gaga," she teased. "Y'know, this would be a much shorter conversation if you had a bigger tub."

His eyes rolled to the heavens. "We are not talking about remodelling my bathroom again. I told you, the fittings were expensive, I don't want to just - "

"Oh, sweet, innocent, virginal Danny," she interrupted. "Can you not tell when you're being hit on?"

He paused, looking from her, to where she was sending a meaningful glance - the other end of the tub. "Oh! You mean - "

"God, you're so adorable," she sighed happily. "How have you made it through life to this point getting laid at all? Did you just accidently fall in to bed with people?"

"Hey, look, I know my way round a - a flirting situation," he argued. "It just hadn't occurred to me - the tub? Isn't it a little...slippery?"

She wiggled her eyebrows. "That's half the fun."

"What, getting concussion and waking up a half hour later almost drowned?"

"Wow, what the hell kind of sexual experiences have you had?"

He set his toothbrush down. "I'm just saying, get out of the tub and we can go have sex in our comfortable, warm bed, like normal human adults."

She grinned, sitting up in the tub. The bubbles' coverage was no longer so comprehensive, and it was, frankly, distracting. "Okay, one: normal human adults have sex in all sorts of interesting places, Danny. The bath is not that whacky. And two: _our_ bed?"

He scratched his neck sheepishly. "Well, look, you spend enough time in there - you have all your smelly potions on the nightstand..."

She just beamed at him.

"It's not a big deal," he pointed out.

"Okay," she agreed, and tossed her journal to one side in order to gracefully rise from the water. His breath got caught in his throat as he watched her. "If you say so." She climbed out of the tub and moved over to drape her arms around his neck. There was a time when he would've cared about getting his clothes wet like this. "So, you were saying about _our_ bed...?"

The corner of his mouth twitched up, and he let his hands slide down to give her ass an affirming squeeze. "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for all your wonderful responses <3 as ever you can find me on Tumblr at cesays.tumblr.com. I don't bite, promise!  
> \- C x


End file.
